Fluid evaluation techniques are well known. Broadly speaking, analysis of fluids may provide valuable data indicative of formation and wellbore parameters. Many fluids (such as formation fluids, production fluids, and drilling fluids) contain a large number of components with a complex composition. Fluids may contain oil and/or water insoluble compounds, such as clay, silica, waxes, and asphaltenes, which exist as colloidal suspensions. Fluids may also contain inorganic components.
The complex composition of fluids may be sensitive to changes in the environment, including movement of the fluid from one pressure to another or travel up a drill pipe. Movement to the surface may cause unwanted separation or precipitation within the fluid. This may interfere with analysis since the precipitate may drop out of the fluid as it is being moved to the surface. Even if the precipitate is recovered, it may not be possible to restore the original composition of the fluid through simple mixing. Additionally, some components of the fluid may change state (gas to liquid, or liquid to solid) when removed to surface conditions. This disclosure provides an apparatus and method for performing in situ analysis of fluids.